Return of a Master
by SilverChaos347
Summary: Shortly after his victory over Arkana, Yugi meets a dark, robed stranger...and he holds another Millennium Item! Who is he...and who is watching from behind the scenes?
1. The Ambush

Ok...this is my first attempt at a fanfic...I've been working on a novel for a while, so my short-story skills might be a little rusty. Let me know what you think! 

(Author's Note: This story takes place between Part 3 of Master of Magicians and Part 1 of Weevil's Web. And just for those of you who are sticklers for such things, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own Nebamun and this particular plot line, so be respectful and don't take what's not yours.)

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Return of a Master

Part One:

_There they are_, I think, as I watch them emerge, one by one, from the tiny warehouse. _Just as I suspected. Yugi and some of his friends. But who is that man the taller boy is carrying?_

"So, what are we going to do with this guy?" the girl asks Yugi as soon as they are all out.

"I don't know, Tea, but we couldn't just leave Arkana down there, not after what Marik tried to do to him," he replies.

_Marik?!?_ I think. _This must be one of his servants. Marik must be after the Millennium Puzzle! I don't have much time, then._

"Well, I'm not carrying him any more. This guy may not look like much, but he weighs almost as much as Joey after dinner!"

"Tristan!" Tea scolds, but although she tries to hide it, I can see she is laughing just hard as the old man and Yugi.

"I don't know what you plan to do with him, Yugi, but I need to get back to KaibaCorp headquarters," the youngest boy said. "My brother might need me to make sure no one else is cheating."

"But Mokuba, won't Kaiba want to, I don't know, question him or something?" Tea asked.

"I don't think so...but maybe he-"

Their words fade out as I realize I'm not alone. There is someone else watching this bizarre group...someone I recognize! _It's Bakura, the boy who stole Pegasus' Millennium Eye! What's he doing, hiding in the shadows like me?_

Out of curiosity, I move a little closer. He seems unaware of my presence, and is saying something.

"...yes, I can sense it! Marik will soon be close enough for me to strike! Then his Millennium Rod will be mine!" He pauses, as if he is suddenly aware that someone is watching him. I quickly slide back into the shadows, afraid of what he would do if he saw me before I was ready.

Apparently satisfied that no one had heard him, he shrugs, and turns back to the street. "I suppose I should go see what Yugi is up to now. Though I despise the little brat, he is my best link to finding all the Millennium Items." He sighs, and steps out of the dark alley, saying, "Hey everyone. How's it going?" in his "innocent" voice.

"Bakura!" Yugi exclaims. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you had a ton of homework to get done!"

"I got done early," he replies, without a trace of the evil tone I'd heard a moment ago. "I decided to come see how you were doing in the tournament." He suddenly looks at Tristan, who still has Arkana slung over his shoulder. "Oh, my...you certainly seem to get yourself in a lot of awkward situations!"

As they talk, I take out the palm-sized comlink I had stashed in my pocket. I flick it on, and whisper, "Nebamun, my friend...I have found him. He is in Domino City, just as we suspected." I immediately turn it off, knowing that he is unable to answer, since he is in hiding as well. As I readjust the earpiece in my turban, I turn my attention back to the conversation in the street ahead.

"So what is it this time?" Bakura is saying. "Did another of those Scare Hunters...or whatever you called them...force you into a duel?"

"_Rare_ Hunters. And this time-" He chokes off his next words as a swarm of shadows rushes past me and into the street. I jump a few inches...I hadn't even heard them coming! They surround the group, and cry, as one, "Surrender to the power of the true pharaoh, Yugi Moto!"

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

So...what do you think? Be honest...I appreciate any constructive criticism you may have!


	2. Unexpected Rescue

Ready for more? Well, it didn't take me as long as I thought it would, so here's the next part. Hope you like it just as well! 

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Part Two:

"Aww, man...what do you guys want now?" Tristan moans as the Hunters surround them. "Yugi just got done clobberin' THIS guy!" He motions toward Arkana, who is still unconscious on his shoulder.

"Actually, that's the main reason we came!" The lead Rare Hunter smirks. "Although our master would have liked to punish this fool by sending him to the Shadow Realm, since he is still alive, he can still be of use. Grab him!"

Three of the Hunters move closer to make sure no one escapes while the largest easily snatches Arkana from his perch. "Hey!" Tristan shouts. "You won't get away with this!" He struggles, trying to pull him back. "I'm not going to let you guys take him back to that rathole you crawled out of!"

"Nice try, squirt, but there's nothing you can do about it!" the leader cries, laughing cruelly. "And now...to the other order of business." He snaps his fingers, and another of the Hunters yanks the old man out of the group, producing a knife and holding it to his throat. "Yugi--hand over your Puzzle if you value this old man's life!"

"Grandpa! Noooo!!!" Yugi screamed.

_Uh-oh..._, I think. _I can't let this happen to the boy...but I also can't blow my cover._ As I watch, the evil Hunters close in on him. _No! I have no choice...I have to save him!_

I take a step forward, but just then, I notice that Bakura's chest is glowing. _The Millennium Ring! He must have decided to reveal himself too...though I'm sure his concerns are not for the boy or his grandfather._

Bakura takes a step forward, and is just about to speak, when suddenly, a shout comes from the other side of the street.

"Let the old man go!" The Rare Hunters snap their heads around to face this new threat. A man in thick brown robes, with his face hidden, is pointing a curved golden object at them. "If you will not leave now, you had better prepare to face the power of my Millennium Bow!"

_It's Nebamun!_ I realize. _What excellent timing! But I hope he knows what he's doing...if they challenge him, he'll have no defense!_

The Rare Hunters hesitate. He holds the Bow out farther, and its center begins to glow. Shocked, they step back, releasing Yugi's grandpa.

"This isn't over, cursed meddler!" they threaten as they back off into the shadows, taking Arkana with them. "Our master does not take kindly to interference. We will be back...and then your Bow will be ours as well!"

"I'll take my chances," Nebamun replies calmly, with no audible trace of that lovely tenor voice I had taught him to hide. Hanging the Bow from his neck, he hurries toward the stricken hostages.

_Be careful, friend,_ I think. _They must not find out who you really are!_

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

So...what do you think? Are you starting to wonder who is watching all this? And just who IS Nebamun?


	3. A New Item

I wanted to post this earlier...but I had to keep tinkering to make it sound right! Sometimes I wish I wasn't so picky... 

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Part Three:

"Who are you?" asks Yugi, as my apprentice comes closer.

"Me? My name is Nebamun. But, come now, Yu...I mean, little one. That's not really what's important here, is it?" He grins, with only a hint of the arrogance he'd had when he first came to me. "What's important is who YOU are."

Yugi stares at him, obviously puzzled. _Good,_ I think. _Keep him off guard. Maybe this won't turn into a disaster after all._ His eyes, faintly visible beyond the black netting covering his face, suddenly lock with mine, and a sliver of worry crosses his face. _Ahh, so he finally recognizes his mistake. Luckily, it can still be used as an advantage._ I smile slightly, to let him know that all is not lost. _But please,_ I beg him mentally, _whatever you do, just DON'T remove your hood!_

"Umm...what are you talking about, mister?" asks Tea cautiously.

He turns back to them, and grins again. "I mean that this boy is the holder of the Millennium Puzzle. The most powerful of any of the Millennium Items."

"Huh?" They all look up in shock. Yugi quickly asks, "What do you know about my Puzzle?"

"Actually, I know a great deal, little one. I know that the spirit of the Pharaoh lies within. I also know that it has the ability to counter the powers of any of the other Millennium Items. But what's this?" He turns, and acts as if he is just noticing the Ring on Bakura's chest. But I can see his lip curl under, ever so slightly. Fortunately, he regains control before any of them can notice.

"The Millennium Ring!" He cries in surprise, as if he hadn't already known. "The item with the power to find all the others! The most highly coveted item of them all!"

"What?" cries Tristan. "But I thought I got rid of that thing...Bakura, how'd it come back?"

"Umm..." He hestiates, searching for a plausible excuse. As he struggles to find one, I can see the smirk on Nebamun's face. He is clearly enjoying Bakura's agitation.

I lock eyes with my apprentice, frowning. _Don't torture the boy too much. That will come later._ He sighs softly, as if he'd read my thought. But he does respond, coming to Bakura's rescue.

"One of the Millennium Ring's most amazing powers is its ability to 'find' its owner. It is almost impossible to get rid of." He turns toward Tristan. "I take it, then, that you know of the evil spirit it holds?"

"Yeah," Tristan answers. "It's taken control of Bakura several times. It only recently tried to-" He suddenly glances at Mokuba, still standing there, and stops talking immediately.

_I wonder why he stopped?_ But before anyone can say anything more, Yugi's grandpa cuts in.

"Excuse me, sir, but you obviously know a great deal about these two. What about you? What can YOUR item do?"

_Uh-oh._ I squirm, praying that Nebamun doesn't screw this up.

He briefly looks at me, reassuring me with his eyes that he can, indeed, handle this. Then, before they have a chance to wonder at his apparent hesitation, he speaks. "My Bow? Ahh, this item is very special. Not even the Pharaoh himself knew about it."

"What?" they all gasp. Tea asks, "But I thought Yami MADE all the items...how could he not know that one existed?"

Unfazed, Nebamun recites the information I gave him. "Many years after the Pharaoh was imprisoned within the chambers of the Puzzle, his most loyal servant, who had become Pharaoh in his place, longed to free his master. He delved deeply into the books of sorcery that remained in the palace library, searching for a way to revive him. Although he could find no spells that could directly release the bonds, he did find the incantations for giving a golden object magical powers."

"A Millennium Item! So that's how they were created..." Yugi breathes.

"Yes. The new Pharaoh immediately commanded that a new item be made. After examining the many treasures that his subjects had presented to him, he chose a beautifully crafted bow, complete with gold-tipped arrows." He holds up the Bow. "The item was immediately taken to a private chamber, where the few sorcerers remaining after the Great War had prepared an altar for the enchantment. The Pharaoh took out the book, and began the spell. But in his haste, he forgot one crucial element." He shakes his head, showing sorrow for the poor man.

I look on in amazement, for although I composed this story, he has given it new meaning. _Perhaps I underestimated his ability to mislead others. He has certainly done an excellent job so far..._

Nebamun glances at me, triumph briefly shining on his partially obscured face. He then continues with the story. "He forgot that the incantation is greatly damaged if exposed to sunlight. Thus, this item--" He holds it up again, allowing them to see it more clearly-- "did not gain the abilities he wanted. Instead, the sun's full power flooded into it, granting it the ability to fire bolts of energy. And though this power is by no means weak, it did not fulfill its purpose."

"So...what happened to the servant? Did he just give up?" Tea prompts.

"Not at first. He wanted to try again, but by that time, the kingdom had recovered from the horrors of the Great War." He grins ironically. "Like any disaster-stricken crowd, his subjects began demanding that he repair the damage they'd suffered. He was soon far too busy with the burdens of a ruler to concentrate on such vain hopes."

"Wow," Tea says, softly. "Wait a minute...didn't you say the Bow had come with golden arrows?" She looks at the Bow again, suddenly noticing the small ring fused to its center, opposite the arrow point. "Oh...how did that happen?"

_Not that...that's one of the few things I forgot to explain!_ I stare worriedly at my apprentice, who also hesitates. He opens his mouth, to quickly cover up, but is interrupted.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" I turn my head towards the voice, and see a teenage boy with blond hair walking up to the group. "What's up, guys?" He moves closer, then stops as he sees Nebamun. "What da...Yug, who da heck is dis guy?"

"Hey, Joey! This is Nebamun. He saved our lives from a group of Rare Hunters!"

"Really? Well, any guy who kin do dat is all right in my books. So, you wanna tell me how dem Hunters got ya cornered in da firs' place?"

"Well, actually, I was trapped by a guy named Arkana..."

"Listen, Yugi, you can explain it to him later. I really need to get back to KaibaCorp," Mokuba quickly cuts in.

"Yeah, and I should probably go check on Serenity. It's been a few hours since I've--ulp!" Tristan chokes off the rest of his sentence when he sees the look on Joey's face.

"I, too, have places to go," Nebamun interrupts, with a quick glance at me. "Here--if those Rare Hunters come back, you can contact me with this." He holds out a comlink, the spare one we'd packed for an emergency. "Let's see...I think Bakura would be the best one to hold on to this. He can easily find any of you with his Ring if something should happen." He hands the circular object to the thief. "Call me immediately if you see them. I'll see you later!"

_Very nice,_ I think. _This situation has definitely worked to our advantage. The trap has been set...part one of our plan is complete._

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Whew! Longest chapter yet...so what do you think? Have you figured out who they are yet? Keep working on it if you haven't...all will become clear in time!


	4. The Setup

This was an extremely difficult chapter to write. I almost decided not to continue! And then I thought of all of you loyal readers...with your keyboards in hand...ready to bludgeon me to death if I didn't...gulp Enjoy!

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Part Four:

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, don't forget--we're getting up bright and early for the tournament!"

"O' course! No way would I forget someting like dat!"

As they say their goodbyes, I watch Bakura closely. He bids them farewell, and turns away, probably to head home...by himself!_Ahh, this could be my chance!_ I keep an eye on him, and begin to trail him as soon as he's far enough ahead.

As he strolls along, unaware of my pursuit, I take note of my surroundings. I am in a quiet, dark neighborhood, with big, leafy trees blocking what little daylight is left. Not a single soul is on the streets. The silence surrounding me is nearly deafening.

Making certain that Bakura is not close enough to overhear, I take out my comm unit. "Nebamun?" I ask quietly.

"I was wondering when you'd call," he immediately responds, not bothering to disguise his voice this time. "Is it time to move to part two?"

"How did you know?" I ask, genuinely puzzled. "I never said anything..."

"I...I don't know. I just knew-somehow-that you were pleased." His naturally arrogant voice wavers slightly.

"Strange. Is it still happening now? Can you still sense my thoughts?"

"No, of course I can't. But what does that have to do with--oh. You think I was reading your mind, back there? But how? You know I can't do that...not yet, anyway..." he falls silent, most likely fantasizing about his future if our plan should succeed.

"Perhaps it was because you were so close to the Eye." I ponder that for a moment, then return to the reason I called in the first place. "Anyway, I agree, the time is ripe for our next trap. I am trailing the thief right now, and he appears to be alone. Be at the docks in an hour, like we planned."

"Aye-aye, cap'n!" He laughs, and his resonant voice bounces around the tranquil setting. I immediately disconnect the line, my eyes fixing on the figure of Bakura ahead. He pauses, and before I have time to slip away, he whips his body around to face me.

Horrified that at last he has seen me, I do the only thing I can--I flip the comm unit open again, and act as though I am still talking. "Oh, Nebamun, you're so funny sometimes!" I practically shout. I have never been very good in crisis situations. Then I calm down a little as I notice through the corner of my eye that Bakura is quickly trying to hide.

My heart is still pounding so loud, I fear Bakura can hear it with his Ring. Nevertheless, I continue my one-sided conversation. "Yes, I know how confusing this town can be. Remember my vacation last year? I got lost for nearly an hour while looking for the museum! Some smart-aleck little boy sent me to the arcade instead!" I grumble in an attempt to make my words sound more realistic.

I use my peripheral vision to glance at Bakura again. He is still standing there, partially hidden behind a tree, listening to my every word. _I suppose this isn't as bad as it could be...perhaps I too can turn a disaster into an opportunity!_ I think. I hesitate only a moment longer, and then make my decision.

"So, which route are you going to take home? What!? You must be joking! The last time you took that path, you got lost! I don't want to have to come get you again." I pause, hoping Bakura doesn't notice that there's no voice on the other line. "No, no, take the path by the docks. At least you'll have some light to help you." I pause again, letting that sink in. "Yes, I know it's longer. Look, just call me if you need to. If you do get lost, I'll come find you--if I can." I chuckle, as if he'd said something funny, then close the cover again.

Not wanting Bakura to think it was a setup, I immediately turn around and begin walking away. I fight the urge to glance back and see what he is doing, and go around the corner. Hiding behind the first tree I see, I turn and wait, hoping my plan worked.

After a few moments, I begin to worry. _What if Bakura didn't take the bait? I definitely don't want to have to go through that again._ Though I desperately want to see where he is, I remain where I am. Fortunately, just a moment later, Bakura comes around the corner, moving quickly. I press myself as close to the tree as I can, and as he rushes past, in the direction of the docks, I get a glimpse of the evil grin on his face.

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Whew...aren't you glad I decided to write more? Well, I'd better get more reviews, or I think I'll end it there!


	5. Memories

Oh, man...this chapter was even harder to write than part 4! I hope it doesn't continue like this...or I might never get done!

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Part Five:

As Bakura hurries ahead, I start breathing again. I take out the comlink once more, automatically pressing the first button on the left. "Nebamun?"

His voice sounds hushed as he replies, "Yes?"

"Ahh...I didn't mean to startle you. I hope you're not in the middle of anything important..."

"What? No, I'm just in the middle of a busy street...they might stare at me if they saw me talking to myself," he whispers. "So...what is it? I hope it's nothing too urgent...you know I don't like to run, it's rather unbecoming for someone like me."

I sigh. Some things never change. "It's not quite that urgent. I simply need you to be at the docks a little sooner than we planned."

"Hmm...I was going to have dinner first...how long do I have?"

I chuckle. "About ten minutes."

"Oh!" he gasps. "I guess I can do without my nightly wine...but just this once." He pauses. "So, does this mean Bakura's already on his way?"

"Yes. Part two went much faster than we anticipated."

"Oh, goody! This is going to be so much fun!"

I shake my head at his show of excitement. "Are you certain you're ready for this?" I ask.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting ages for this moment!" He pauses, then snickers a little. "Besides, you spent three months training me! Why wouldn't I be ready?"

"Yes...I remember..." I pause, thinking back to a day that seemed so long ago....

_....I had just gotten back from a long day of studying the ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs that lined my walls. I was trying to find more info about the days that followed the Pharaoh's "death." I understand most hieroglyphs perfectly, but these walls were more damaged than usual. Exhausted from my unsuccessful efforts, I made my way back to the front chamber, intending to rest for a few hours before returning to work. But as I entered the room, I was shocked to find a bedraggled figure kneeling on the ground, his head in his hands. His clothes, which looked rather expensive, were coated with dust. There was a slight rip in one shoulder, and a small patch of blood had seeped into the white coat. This was contrasted by a mass of uneven black hair, which completely covered his face at the moment._

_He must have realized that he was no longer alone, because he suddenly lifted his head. His face was caked in dirt, apparently hardened by the tears that still flowed from his right eye. Then I noticed the gaping hole where his left eye should have been. I wondered if that was where the blood had come from, and suddenly realized that I knew who this was. But before I could say a word, he jumped up and hurried over to me._

_"Please...help...me..." he gasped. Then he fell into my arms, exhaustion overcoming him._

_In the days that followed, he explained what had happened in the past few years since I had seen him last. Only recently, he told me, he had suffered a humiliating defeat in his favorite pastime, Duel Monsters. And shortly after that he lost the most important thing he possessed. I felt his pain, having experienced a great deal myself, and offered him a chance to start over, to train with me. In order to increase the sense that his life was changing, I gave him a new name: Nebamun._

_In the weeks that followed, I taught him all I knew about Duel Monsters. He was no amateur; in fact, he was one of the best. But he had relied on cheating and rare cards to win in the past. I taught him many of my secret strategies, and how to trust in the heart of the cards. Gradually he improved, and I decided the time had come for him to.... _

Suddenly Nebamun clears his throat, and I realize that I'd spaced off. "Oh...sorry." I shake off the memory, and return my mind to the present. I look around, realizing to my dismay that Bakura is nowhere in sight. For a moment, I panic, but then I remember that I sent him to the docks. I quickly tell Nebamun that I'll be there in a few moments, and take off at a run.

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

So, what do you think? I know my account's working now, you can search for the story in the Directory now, so HOW COME NO ONE'S REVIEWING?!? Sorry, got a little carried away...but it's hard to write when no one responds... :'( Someone please review!


	6. The Passage of Destiny

I don't know why I keep writing this...no reviews...is anyone actually reading this?  
Anyway, this chapter is a lot shorter than the last two. But the story is heating up. And for those of you who are huge duel fans, relax...you'll get your fill soon!

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Part Six:

The houses blur together as I race through the streets, nearly losing my turban to the wind several times. All I can think about is getting to the docks in time. _If I don't make it....No! I can't think about what will happen if I don't!_ I struggle to keep my mind away from the subject, and concentrate on where I'm going.

But despite my efforts, my thoughts turn to gruesome images of my close friend, bleeding profusely, his body a limp rag slowly sinking into the ocean. Or worse...his mind trapped in the chaotic darkness of the Shadow Realm, his body forced to do menial chores for the twisted criminal.

I begin to wonder if I made the right decision, helping Nebamun and bringing him to this little town. Granted, he would have come anyway, and I only increased his chances of succeeding. _But what if he wasn't meant to succeed?_

This unbidden thought shocks me. After all, I am only trying to repair the balance of fate. When Bakura stole the Eye, he undid that balance. If each person only had one Millennium Item, I hoped, the balance would return to normal.

Suddenly I remember Yugi. The Chosen One. The one fated to unlock all the magic. _Who am I to play tag with destiny?_ I think. _Perhaps Bakura is meant to have more than one item, so that Yugi can win them from him...._

But before I can ponder this further, I round the last corner, and find Bakura standing in the middle of the street. He seems to be looking around, confused. _Where is Nebamun?_ I wonder. _It's been nearly fifteen minutes now!_

I turn my head in every direction, hoping that he's just planning a dramatic entrance. But there is no sign of him anywhere. The only sound is the soft swoosh of waves on the shore. _Maybe I didn't train him as well as I thought...._

But just then, a loud beep breaks the near silence. In shock, I glance down at my comlink, but the "channel busy" light is dark. What, then, could have made that noise?

I look up, puzzled. Then I see that Bakura is holding the comm Nebamun gave him. He is looking at it, probably trying to figure out how it works. After a moment, he pushes the correct button, and Nebamun's voice erupts from the tiny speaker.

"...there? I need help, I got lost...Bakura?" He sounds frightened, and then I realize what he's up to. _Clever, very clever..._

"Yes, I'm here," he responds in his "innocent" voice. "Did you say you were lost?"

"Oh, thank heavens I got ahold of you. Yes, I'm lost. I was trying to find my way home, and somehow I took a wrong turn and wound up in this dark alley! I can't see a thing! But surely YOU can find me...with the Ring! Will you please help me?"

"Of course!" Bakura answers kindly. But I can see his face twist into a grin even more malevolent than before. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He closes the lid of the link, and holds up his Ring, muttering something to it. The points at the end begin to glow, and suddenly jerk toward the left. Bakura takes off running, with me right behind him.

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Okay, I know I've been giving out enough hints, so some of you have surely figured out who they are...but don't spill the beans here! You'll find out if you're right soon enough!


	7. Showdown

I wish someone would review...:'(...but I'll post anyway because I want to hurry up and finish this story. I have a sequel in the works and, as far as I can tell, it's going to be about 10 times as good as this!

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Part Seven:

I almost lose track of his white hair several times as he whips around the corners, following the faint glow of his Ring. By the time he finally comes to a stop, I am nearly out of breath. _I knew I should have cut back on the baklava...._

Just then, I see a dark, robed figure leaning against a wall. _Nebamun!_

He turns his head ever so slightly, and I can see the dim moonlight reflect in his eye. The white Eye of Anubis is faintly visible on the black eye patch I made for him. _He's not wearing his face netting...but why?_

He chuckles softly, then suddenly rushes forward. "Bakura!" he shouts. "Thank heavens you made it! I was beginning to worry for a moment there."

"Oh, it was no problem," Bakura replies. Then he murmurs strangely, "No problem at all..."

"Yes. Well, now that you've found me, could you possibly show me the way back to the docks?"

"Oh, certainly. I'll take you there immediately," he replies, but suddenly his voice changes, and he adds, "On one condition..."

Nebamun seems puzzled, although I know he was expecting this. "Condition?" he asks, allowing worry to creep into his tone.

"Yes. Give me your Millennium Bow, and I will be happy to lead you wherever you wish to go." He chuckles and steps closer. "Come now, you don't really want to see me angry, do you? I know that you know who I am, and what my Ring can do. So, unless you want your mind trapped forever in a place without hope, I suggest you do as I ask."

Nebamun shifts position, and finally drops his act. He lets out one of his characteristic giggles, and says, "You'd threaten to send ME to the Shadow Realm?" Laughing again, he whispers, "You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?"

Bakura blinks, stunned by this sudden change in personality. "Uh....what are you talking about?"

"Our meeting earlier today was not by chance, soul-stealer. All of this was a plan to lure you here, so I can take what should be mine!" He moves closer. The moon's rays shine directly on the eye patch, illuminating it so brightly it nearly blinds me.

Bakura steps back, murmuring, "The Eye. You want the Eye!"

"Very good, little one. It's about time you caught on."

"But...how did you know?"

Nebamun turns toward me. Apparently he has decided it is time for me to show myself. I sigh, wishing he hadn't...but there is nothing I can do, because Bakura has followed Nebamun's gaze, and gasps as he realizes he'd been followed.

I step out of the shadows, allowing the moon's rays to settle on my long cloak.

"You...you were the one I saw earlier...then all of this WAS a setup!" He glares at me for a moment, then says, "Who are you? I demand to know!"

"My name is Shadi," I reply. "And I am the protector of all the Millennium Items. By stealing Pegasus's Millennium Eye, you have upset the balance of fate. I am here to restore that balance by making sure each person only has one item once again."

Bakura's eyes widen at that last part. Then he narrows them again and whispers, "And just how do you plan to do that, mortal? I'll send both of you to the Shadow Realm and no one will be able to help you!" He advances on us, his Millennium Ring beginning to glow. "You brought me to this dark alley of your own free will...and now it shall be your undoing!" His Ring begins to rise off of his chest, glowing even more brightly than before, and he pulls the Eye out of his pocket.

"Not so fast!" I cry, whipping the Millennium Scales out in front of me. "You didn't really think I came without a backup plan, did you?"

Bakura grumbles, but doesn't stop advancing. "Even with that item, it is still only one, and you can't possibly hold me back for long!" he growls menacingly.

"Did you forget about me? Hmm, didja?" Nebamun cuts in, holding the Bow out in front of him.

"What?" he asks, confused. "But you told me yourself that the Bow is powerless...." Smirking, he steps closer. "Don't try to confuse me. With two items at my disposal, your pathetic force-bolts won't even scratch me!"

Nebamun chuckles softly. "Come now, you little brat, you didn't really believe that, did you? This item has more power than you could possibly imagine! All that force-bolt nonsense was a trick, to get you off your guard!" To prove his point, the middle of the Bow begins to glow again, much brighter than it did before.

_I hope this works...._ Then, noticing that Nebamun is looking at me, I realize that he heard that. _So, being this close to the Eye does affect you!_ I think, directing my thought at him.

He nods slightly, then holds out the Bow, pointing it directly at Bakura. I do the same, holding out my Scales and using the power of my mind to make them glow even brighter. "Which do you think is more powerful, two items with two minds controlling them, or two items with only one?"

Bakura groans, stepping back and halting his attack. "Very well. I will leave you for now...but you can't hide forever. One day I WILL have them all!" At that, he turns around and begins stalking away.

"Hold it right there!" Nebamun cries, dropping the fake voice.

"Hmm...?" Bakura turns, puzzled. "I said I let you go...now what do you want?!?"

"Want? I want to see if you can beat me in a duel!"

At that, Bakura spins completely around. "A duel...?" Suddenly his face clouds over. "Wait a second...that voice...do I know you?"

Nebamun chortles at that. "You'll see...if you meet me tomorrow at eight o'clock by the fountain! Oh, and another thing...the winner of the duel gets both the Eye AND the Bow!"

Bakura grins broadly. "Very well, but I will not lose."

"We shall see...but first, you will need this," I reply coldly. Then I withdraw the other thing I had hidden in my cloak, hand it to him, and step back.

"A duel disk?" Bakura asks, confused.

"Of course! I want the whole world to see you crumble before my overwhelming power!" Nebamun exclaims. "And what better way than to broadcast it live via KaibaCorp's satellites?" He chuckles again, then turns around. "Now don't forget, eight o'clock sharp!" he calls out over his shoulder, and strides away, confidence radiating from his proud face.

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Okay, duel fans...prepare yourselves...because the next chapter is where it begins! That is, IF anyone is actually reading this....

Baklava is a popular Egyptian pastry filled with nuts and drenched in honey. Yum!


	8. Millennium Duel, part 1

OK. Before anyone asks, in this duel I'm going by the TV show's Battle City Rules. That means all magic cards count as quick-play, and some cards work differently. Also, most players don't have "rare" cards like Trap Hole, Change of Heart, Heavy Storm, etc. Enjoy!

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Part Eight:

The next day, Nebamun and I wait patiently by the fountain. Well, at least _I_ do.

"What's taking him so long? It's only three minutes until eight and he's still not here!"

I chuckle, patiently ignoring him, since he's been like that all morning. Then I see Yugi and his friend Joey approaching us.

"Shadi! What are you doing here?" Yugi asks as soon as he is in range. "And Nebamun, too! What's going on?"

I am about to answer him when suddenly Nebamun steps forward. "Little one. You might want to stick around for a while...you're about to have the shock of your life!" He points over Yugi's shoulder, and we all turn to look.

"Well, well, so you DID show up. Excellent," Bakura smirks, strapping on the duel disk. Nebamun does the same, and a crowd quickly gathers around to see what's going to happen.

"Bakura! What are you doing?" Yugi asks, perplexed.

"Yeah, and since when do you have a duelin' disk?" Joey cuts in.

Nebamun chuckles, but doesn't answer. Instead, he keeps his eyes trained on Bakura. "Shall you go first, or shall I?"

"You may have the first turn. But before we begin, let us be sure we both understand the conditions. If I win, since neither of us have any locator cards, I get your Millennium Bow as my prize."

"Yes." He takes the Bow from around his neck and sets it on the ground. "Here, I'll put it out of the way so you know I won't be using it to cheat. But remember--if you are the one who is defeated instead, then I claim the Millennium Eye!"

"WHAT?!?" Yugi and Joey cry simultaneously.

Bakura doesn't even look in their direction. He is completely focused on Nebamun. "Very well," he replies, and sets the Eye on the ground by his feet. "I, too, do not wish anyone to call me a cheater."

Joey looks as if he is about to strangle Bakura, but Yugi steps in front of him. He quietly says, "Joey, don't. That's the evil spirit in control. Let's just wait and see what happens."

Joey growls for a moment, then calms down and says, "Fine. But as soon as this is over, Bakura's got some serious explainin' to do."

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" cries Nebamun, holding his arm out for the holoprojectors to set themselves up. Bakura does this as well, and the life points climb to 4000 each as the duel begins.

"Since I get to go first, I play Harpie Lady, in attack mode!" Nebamun calls out, as the winged female appears and lets out her familiar squawk.

"Huh? What's going on?" a girl's voice cuts through the crowd.

"It's Mai!" Yugi calls out.

"Yugi? Joey? And I thought I heard someone say 'Harpie Lady'!" Just then, she pushes through the front row, adding another astonished face to the group. "Whoa...does someone want to explain?"

"We're as lost as you are. All we know is that they're dueling for those two items on the ground there!" Joey points at the Eye and the Bow.

Bakura ignores all this, and as he draws his first card, says, "Is that your best shot? If so, this duel is already over! Go, Baron of the Fiend Sword! Destroy Harpie Lady!" A burly monster with one of the ugliest faces I've ever seen leaps out of the card, slashing his shimmering sword right through the Harpie Lady as he does so.

"Hmm..." Nebamun shrugs as his life points drop to 3850. "Oh, well. That was only the opening move." He draws his next card, and replies, "And here's the newest update! Shining Abyss! In attack mode!" A strange-looking fairy floats upward out of the card, and as sparkles surround it, Nebamun cries, "Attack! Rainbow blast!" The angel shoots a multicolored blast from its oddly-shaped hands, obliterating the pig-like Baron and reducing Bakura's life points to 3950.

"Heh heh...a minor setback. This duel is only beginning." He draws a card, and adds it to his hand. He then pulls out a card, and says, "Ah, this will do. Dark Zebra! Send his 'angel' where it really belongs!" The evil-looking zebra charges at the creature, and as its horn touches the fairy, it lets out a piercing shriek.

Nebamun only smiles as his life points drop by 200 more points. "What the heck are they doin'?" Joey asks, completely baffled. Yugi shrugs, apparently as confused as he is.

_I know what they are doing,_ I think. But I simply stand there, completely silent. _This is his show, not mine...._

Nebamun doesn't appear to hear me this time, and I realize that it must be because the Bow is on the ground. But before I can take the time to figure out why, Nebamun makes his next move.

"These twins will teach your Dark Zebra a thing or two! Gemini Elf, attack mode! Bridle that rabid beast!" The elvish sisters clasp eachother's hands, and, chanting a few unfamiliar words, send out a blast that wipes the zebra from the field and takes out 100 more of Bakura's life points.

"Wow...those elves are awfully powerful for such a low level!" Tea exclaims. Yugi, Joey, and Mai all turn around in shock to see both Tristan and Yugi's grandpa standing beside her.

"We saw the duel and decided to come see what was going on," Tristan explains. Then he looks up and sees Bakura.

"Don't even ask," Mai quickly says. "No one has any idea what's going on."

Bakura studies the elves carefully. Then, drawing a card, he says, "Playtime is over! I summon Vorse Raider!" Then he places a card face-down on the field. "Vorse Raider! End this pitiful charade!" The powerful beast leaps up and slices the elves in half, growling in triumph as he does so.

"What is he doing? They have the same attack power!" Yugi's grandpa shouts.

And, as he speaks those words, a powerful blast erupts from the dust cloud that had been the elf sisters. It knocks the beast-man halfway across the field, and he too fades into nothing.

"You're right. It's time we began this duel in earnest," Nebamun agrees.

"I get it now!" Yugi suddenly cries. "They were just testing each other, seeing how far the other would go!"

"Yes, little Yugi. And now, soul-stealer, since you've left yourself wide-open for an attack, I place Senju of the Thousand Hands in attack position! Go! Teach him a lesson!"

"Tsk, tsk...I thought you were better than that. Or did you simply forget about my face-down card?" Bakura presses a button on the disk, and Vorse Raider reappears, slashing Senju into a thousand pieces. "I activated my magic card, Premature Burial! It allows me to bring a monster back from the Graveyard, and equips him with this card as well! It also raises his attack power by 50 points for each turn that my monster was buried!"

Nebamun groans as his life points drop to 3100. "Very well. But all is not lost...Senju allows me to search my deck for another, much more powerful monster when he is destroyed." He picks up his deck and selects a card, adding it to his hand. "But for now, all I can do is place these two cards face-down on the field." He lets the disk pull them into the slots and signals that it is Bakura's turn.

"Now dis is getting exciting," Joey says.

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Well, what do you think? Do you agree with Joey?


	9. Millennium Duel, part 2

Aah, good! Someone else reviewed! Hopefully this means more people are reading it! :D

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Part Nine:

"Make your move, loathsome swindler!" Nebamun cries.

Bakura chuckles, glancing at the two face-down cards laying in front of him. "Is that all? I must say, you're beginning to disappoint me, Nebamun. When I came here today, I expected a real battle, something to be proud of. I even altered my deck, making it more powerful in case you should prove to be quite formidable. But if this is all you can muster, I shouldn't have wasted my time."

"Just move," Nebamun growls. I can tell he's getting more aggravated at Bakura by the second, and I pray that he can keep his cool long enough to do what he came here to do.

"As you wish." He draws a card, and says, "Well, seeing as how you're wide open, I could summon another monster and permanently cripple your life points. But since I'm in a merciful mood today, I'll just lay this one face-down." A card appears next to the man-beast, glowing softly. "And now, Vorse Raider, attack his life points directly!"

"Hold it right there!" Nebamun cries, at the last second. "I activate my trap card, Ultimate Offering! It allows me to summon a monster during YOUR turn in exchange for sacrificing one of the monsters in my graveyard!" The spirit of the elf sisters floats up through the ground, glows brightly and begins to take on a new shape. A tall, strong man emerges from the pool of light, holding his sword high. "Neo the Magic Swordsman!"

The crowd gasps at this new twist, but Bakura simply smiles. "You don't really think that puny swordsman can fend off my beast, do you? Vorse, destroy his swordsman with your legendary Axe of Misery!" The humongous man-beast races at Neo, a triumphant snarl on its lips.

Nebamun chuckles. "It's your turn to face defeat, plunderer! Activate the magic card, Rush Recklessly!" Neo raises his head to the sky, screaming in fury. When he lowers it, his eyes are burning red. He charges at the swiftly-approaching brute, and slams his sword directly through the evil beast's chest, destroying it instantly.

It is Bakura's turn to grimace. "I should have known you wouldn't go down so easily." Then, unexpectedly, he smiles. "Maybe this was worth my time after all." He then lays two cards of his own face down, and ends his turn.

But before Nebamun can even draw, a voice breaks through the crowd. "Violation!" it cries, and as the onlookers grumble at being forced out of the way again, Mokuba Kaiba emerges, holding a whistle in his hands.

He prepares to blow the whistle, but suddenly recognizes the participants. "Bakura! And Nebamun? What on earth are you guys doing?!?" Then he turns around and sees the others. "Yugi! All of you! What in the world is going on?"

As Yugi prepares to explain, Nebamun interrupts. "Little Mokuba, perhaps you should wait a few more minutes before you decide to disqualify us. In fact, why don't you call your brother? He should see this too." Then he turns back to Bakura, drawing his next card before Mokuba can say a word.

Mokuba grumbles, but he obediently picks up the edge of his jacket, saying, "Seto? I'm having problems with a couple of rule-breakers. I need you to come help." Then he turns back to the duel, content to watch while he waits for his brother to arrive and set things straight.

Nebamun chuckles at this, and returns his attention to the duel. "Ah, so now you are the one forced to defend yourself. Well, let's invite some more friends to this little party. Go, Hoshiningen!" A tiny star-like creature jumps up out of the card, light radiating from his body. "As long as Hoshiningen is on the field, the attack of all my light creatures is increased by 500! And now for the final touch to my brilliant friend! I play the magic card, Mage Power!"

The tiny star suddenly glows even brighter. As the crowd looks on in awe, the brilliant light stretches out into the shape of a doorway, and what used to be a tiny star steps out, now as tall as Neo himself. His entire body has transformed into that of a man, with a rainbow-colored robe billowing in the wind.

"My lovely little star has now become a powerful wizard! Hoshimagen, with an initial attack power of 1000, gains 500 attack points for every face-up magic or trap card on my side of the field! And he still has his power bonus from being a light-type! That means he now has 2000 attack points with which to destroy you!"

Bakura leans back slightly, blinded by this new monster. Then he grits his teeth, growling, "Just do your worst! I promise you, the darkness will not give in so easily!"

"We shall see. Now, Hoshimagen, attack his face-down card!" The newly-formed wizard doesn't move, but simply points at the card. It explodes with so much force, it nearly knocks Bakura down. The shivering skeleton beneath shatters instantly.

"Now, Neo can attack you directly! Go, my swordsma-"

"Hold it!" cries Bakura. "I activate Michizure! My Dark King of the Abyss will take your swordsman to the grave with him!" A long, skeletal hand reaches out of the ground, wrapping around Neo's ankle. Although he tries to break loose, he too is engulfed by the collapsing dirt.

"No! Neo!" Nebamun cries. "You'll pay for that, soul-stealer!"

"I'll be ready for you," Bakura promises. "But first, it is my turn. And now I will play a magic card, one of my favorites--The Dark Door!"

As the ground begins to rumble, a gigantic black wall rises out of the depths. It seals off both players, and the only unblocked path is a tiny doorway in the center. "My Dark Door will make sure only one monster can attack per turn! And, to complete my ultimate defense, I summon Zombyra the Dark!" A red-cloaked warrior in skeletal armor leaps at the doorway, blocking it completely. "Zombyra! Attack his wizard! Destruction Punch!"

The fiendish warrior reaches through the doorway, ensnaring his clawed hands in the folds of Hoshimagen's cloak. With a harsh cry, he slams his fist into the wizard's chest, sending him flying. With a look of intense pain on his face, Hoshimagen slowly fades away.

"My wizard..." Nebamun calls softly. "Thank you for your sacrifice. It will not be in vain."

Bakura stares at Nebamun for a moment, then begins to giggle. "Mortal fool! There is nothing you can do now to stop me! Granted, my warrior now only has 1900 attack points, but that is still plenty to keep you from doing a thing to stop me while I go on the offensive!"

Nebamun sighs, looking at his hand. "You're right. There is nothing I can do--this turn. But trust me, I WILL find a way to defeat you!"

"I'd like to see you try! You are most fortunate that my warrior is unable to pass through this tiny doorway. But next turn, I'll have something else out that can, and WILL, obliterate the rest of your life points!" Bakura's laughter echoes all around, and the crowd begins to mutter, wondering if the duel is almost at an end.

"What in the name of the Tormentor is going on here?!?" a harsh voice calls out. The crowd parts again, quite willingly this time, as Seto Kaiba strides onto the scene.

"Big brother!" Mokuba calls out. "These two are breaking the rules! They aren't even listed in the tournament database, and they don't have any locator cards either!"

Kaiba narrows his eyes, preparing to take out his recent frustrations on them. But just then, he notices a familiar swirl of color, and spins around. "Yugi!!! I should've known you'd be a part of this!" He takes a step towards him, fury in his eyes. But suddenly a reverberant voice sounds from behind him.

"The child has nothing to do with this, Kaiba-boy!" Kaiba hesitantly turns back and faces the speaker. Nebamun is standing there, his robe rippling majestically in the breeze.

"And just who are you?" Kaiba asks, aggravated by the interruption. "You aren't even supposed to be here!"

"Perhaps you should listen to what I have to say before you decide that. Ooh, but since I remember how infuriated you became at Duelist Kingdom, let me first congratulate you on putting together such a wonderful tournament. And these new rules are quite ingenious, actually. I really do-"

"Can it, mystery man! How dare you speak to me like that? I've never even seen you before!"

"Ah, but you have, Kaiba-boy. Several times, in fact. Oh, I've been waiting for this for such a long time!" Nebamun, grinning, steps forward and removes his hood.

A deafening cry erupts from all those watching. "PEGASUS?!!?"

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Yay! He finally revealed himself! I know many of you already figured out who he was, but even so, it is very satisfying to see him take off that hood at last!


	10. Millennium Duel, part 3

Sorry it took me so long. I had a really bad case of writer's block! But it's gone for now, so hopefully, the rest of the story will come easily....

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Part Ten:

"PEGASUS?!!?"

He smiles at the outburst. "Indeed, it is I, Maximillion Pegasus."

Despite his short, black hair and eyepatch, the crowd could tell it was really him. Not only was his voice a perfect match, but the way he stood there, arrogant as ever, was a dead giveaway. I shake my head, grinning. _It's about time..._

Yugi breaks the stunned silence. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," Kaiba adds, not looking at Yugi.

Pegasus just grins. "Well, I could tell you, but I daresay Bakura would get a trifle angry with me if I did. It's a rather long story..."

"I don't care how long it is! You're breaking my tournament rules and I DEMAND an explanation!!!" Kaiba roars.

Chuckling, Pegasus glances over at Bakura, as if asking for his permission. Although the youth seems agitated, he stays silent, and gives a curt nod.

"Very well," Pegasus replies, a smirk on his face. He turns back to Kaiba, not bothering to hold back his laughter at Kaiba's obvious irritation.

He begins his story with a quick summary of the events of Duelist Kingdom, then moves on to the shadow game with Bakura. As he reaches the part where he loses the game, he brings his hand up absently, touching the eyepatch. Anyone could see how badly he missed the Eye.

"Okay, so you lost your precious golden eye," Kaiba sneers. "And let me guess-now you're here to get it back, so you can torture all of us again. I don't THINK so."

"No, no, you've got it all wrong," Pegasus protests. "I don't plan to do anything like what I did at Duelist Kingdom this time. I only want my Eye. I promise, after this duel is over, I will go back to my castle and leave all of you alone."

Kaiba, along with the entire crowd, looks rather skeptical. Then he smiles and says, "You still haven't given me a good reason not to disqualify you right now."

"Well, he IS using a light deck now...and decks tend to reflect their owners' personalities..." Yugi mutters uncertainly.

Kaiba pays no attention, and strides forward, his intent obvious. But he only takes a few steps when, without warning, Bakura appears in front of him. "Don't take another step," he snarls.

Startled, Kaiba freezes for a moment. "What do you think you're-"

"This battle WILL continue," Bakura hisses. "I suggest you obey me...or must I resort to more extreme measures?"

"Like what?!?" Kaiba sneers right back at him.

"Hmm...perhaps Tristan could fill you in on my powers...?"

Kaiba looks back at Tristan questioningly. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh...well, back at Duelist Kingdom...he, uh..." Tristan stumbles over his words, and his eyes briefly settle on Mokuba again. He quickly clamps his mouth shut, and a worried look crosses his face.

"Just spit it out already!" Kaiba says. "I'm aggravated enough as it is!"

But Bakura answers him instead. "Heh heh...apparently the experience still has him tongue-tied! For your information, I sent several mortal fools to the Shadow Realm when they disobeyed me. Would you like to join them?" He steps forward, and his Ring begins to glow threateningly. "If you're afraid, maybe I should send your brother there with you, to keep you company." His eyes narrow dangerously, and he steps closer. "Well? What will it be?"

"Uh...." Kaiba, alarmed, stares at Bakura for a moment; but he stays where he is.

Bakura smiles disdainfully. "A wise idea. Now, Pegasus, shall we continue?"

Pegasus pauses briefly to compose himself, and then lifts his head smugly. "Of course! The show must go on!"

With that, the two return to their original positions, and the duel continues.

"It's my move," Pegasus calls out, drawing a card. As he looks down at it, a triumphant smile breaks out on his face. "Excellent! It looks like you won't be attacking me directly, after all!" He places a card on his disc, and as a brilliant light washes over the field, he cries, "The time has come for my wizard's revenge! I will now sacrifice the souls of my Hoshimagen and my Shining Abyss in order to call upon the spirit from heaven, the Soul of Purity and Light!"

Two ghostly images, recognizable as Hoshimagen and Shining Abyss, materialize from the patch of light in the middle of the field. Then the light increases, and reforms into the transparent image of an angelic spirit.

"Whoa...he sacrificed their souls?" Joey gasps.

"I've heard of this card! It's one of the new elemental ghosts! They're really powerful, and can only be summoned by sacrificing the souls of defeated monsters!" Yugi exclaims.

"That's right," Pegasus smirks. "And when used in the right way, she can be unstoppable! And here's your first taste of her power!" He takes another card from his hand, sliding it into the disc slot. "I play the magic card, Luminous Spark! It not only illuminates your aggravating door, thus destroying it, but it also raises the attack power of all LIGHT monsters on the field by 500 points!"

Bakura grimaces, preparing for the heavenly being's attack.

Seeing this, Pegasus begins to gloat. "And that's not all! When my angel attacks a DARK-type monster, she gains 300 more attack points!" Smiling broadly, he points at Bakura and cries, "Attack now! Dazzling Sunshine!" The angelic lady lifts her arms, and the sun's rays increase a hundredfold. Zomybra holds up his arms to fend off the attack, but the light hits him directly, shattering him instantly.

As his life points drop to 2600, Bakura groans. "This duel still isn't over! I WILL win!" He draws a card. "Hmm...I will place a monster face-down, to defend my life points.I'll end my turn. But you'd better notattack!" he warns.

"Nice try, but I'm not going to fall for such a lame bluff," Pegasus retorts. "Attack, my angel! Destroy his last defense!" The Soul raises her arms again, and sends a beam of light directly at the face-down card. But when a grotesque tomato-like monster roars in pain, he cries, "No! Not the Mystic Tomato!"

"I told you not to attack," Bakura taunts. "Now I will activate his special ability! Since he was destroyed in battle, I get to summon a DARK-type monster directly from my deck! And I choose the Meda Bat!" A tiny bat with only one eye soars onto the field, shrieking defiantly at the spirit hovering in front of Pegasus.

Pegasus growls, "You think that midget can help you? He won't even be able to scratch her!"

"No, I know that. I'm not a moron," Bakura sneers. "But, as it's my turn now, I will now sacrifice him in order to summon a monster that CAN!!!" A wild howling sounds out as Bakura plays his next card. A flash of a sword is seen, and the bat vanishes instantly. Then a rabid creature leaps out of the card, and he positions his swords for an attack.

"The Beast of Talwar?!?" Pegasus exclaims. "That's one of the most powerful fiends there is!" As the beast sneers at him, he mutters, "But he still can't defeat my angel...."

"Oh, really? Well, watch this!" Bakura cries. "Go, Heavy Storm!" The wind picks up, and clouds cover the sky, blocking out the sun's rays. Pegasus shields himself as his magic card explodes. "Heh heh...now your angel is vulnerable! Attack, my beast!"

As the beast leaps forward, Pegasus says, "At least her power makes it so I only lose 100 life points." He flinches as his angel vanishes and his life points drop to 2900.

"Wow. I can't believe Bakura has such a powerful card," Tristan murmurs. "You'd think he'd be in the tournament, with all his skills!"

"Yeah," Joey says. "I wonder if Pegasus can defeat him?"

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Aww, man! This duel is taking forever! I thought I'd be able to get through it all in 4 chapters...now it's looking like it'll be at least five, if not six! Although I doubt any of you will complain about that....;)


	11. Millennium Duel, part 4

All right, I finally got another chapter written! I just hope someone reads it...

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Part Eleven:

The tension is high as Pegasus and Bakura stare each other down. The crowd is trembling, hanging on every detail. I stand there quietly, thinking. _This is certainly becoming the show Pegasus wanted it to be,_ I think, _but can he win? I know I taught him a great deal about the Heart of the Cards, but he doesn't seem to be using what he learned...._

Suddenly, Bakura breaks the silence. "Well? Are you going to make a move, or not?" he sneers. "You can always forfeit, you know. It would save you a great deal of embarrassment...."

"I have no intention of losing!!!" Pegasus snarls right back. He furiously yanks out his next card, narrowing his eyes at Bakura as he does so. Then, his face breaks into a smile. "Your beast is not as invulnerable as you think! See what you make of this!!!" He slaps the card onto the field, the disk creaking in mild protest.

As a card appears in front of Pegasus, face-down, Bakura shakes his head pityingly. "I gave you a chance to back out. Now you'll pay for your lack of judgment!" He draws a card absently. "Attack his last defense, my mighty beast! Feral Slice!"

The towering creature approaches Pegasus slowly, a savage grin on his face. As he reaches the card, he leans forward, staring directly into Pegasus's eyes. He snorts a little, and Pegasus has to cover his face to block out the smell. Howling with laughter, the beast steps back, and abruptly leaps about ten feet into the air, slashing the card in two as he comes back down.

But instead of vanishing, the light around the card only increases, to reveal a glittering figure wrapped in ivory wings. "The Shining Angel!" Bakura exclaims, groaning.

Pegasus lets out another of his classic giggles. "You're not the only one who can pull off a trick like this!" Grinning, he taps his finger at the holographic list that has appeared in the air in front of him. "But instead of wasting his power on a weakling, like you did, I'll summon one of my favorite monsters, the Dreamsprite!"

A peal of laughter ripples through the crowd as a creature no bigger than a butterfly materializes in front of them. Giggling, it flies closer to the Beast and blows a raspberry. The Beast of Talwar just stands there, looking disdainful.

Bakura stares at the tiny fairy, dumbstruck. "You...you think that..." he chokes out, before breaking out into uncontrollable giggles.

"Go ahead and laugh. But she is more powerful than you know," Pegasus says, with a wry grin on his face. "Now...is it my turn, then?"

Bakura struggles to control his laughter, and barely manages to choke out, "Y-ye-es-s."

"Very well then. I will use the special power of my Soul of Purity and Light to return her from the graveyard, in defense mode, sacrificing the souls of my Shining Angel and Neo the Magic Swordsman to do so!" The stunningly beautiful creature reappears on the field, winking at the Beast. "And I'll equip her with the Horn of Light, to help protect my life points!"

As the glistening horn materializes around her neck, Bakura finally regains control of himself. Panting slightly, he nods and says, "Very well then. Do you end your turn?"

"I do," Pegasus replies, waving a hand gracefully in Bakura's direction. "Do your worst."

"Rest assured, Pegasus, I certainly will." He draws a card, sets it on the field, and then whispers, "You forgot to switch that little butterfly of yours into defense position. Even with the added protection of your Soul, it doesn't stand a chance against my all-powerful fiend."

The taunt seems to hit Pegasus like a bullet. "I...what?!?" He glances at the field and gasps, "Oh no, you're right!" He groans, covering his face with his hand.

"Ugh...cut the theatrics. Let's just get this over with!" Bakura groans. He points at his beast. "Attack now, so we can end this! Destroy that aggravating pixie!"

Pegasus, removes his hand from his face and lets out a small chuckle. "I knew you'd fall for it," he murmurs. As if agreeing with him, the Dreamsprite giggles as well. The Beast of Talwar rushes up to her, slashing his swords with all his might. But she just zips out of the way, giggling even harder.

"What?!?" Bakura exclaims. He stares in horror as the beast slashes at her over and over, with the same result. "Come on! Hit her already!" The beast snorts with anger, and swings his swords again with all his might. But this time, his attack doesn't just sever thin air. Instead, it angles toward the Soul of Purity and Light.

"No! Call off your attack!" Bakura screams at the Beast anxiously. But it is too late. The blades halt in midair, striking the shield created by the Horn of Light. The extra force from the attack rebounds and hits Bakura, knocking him to his knees.

He moans with pain, but lifts himself back up. "Grr...you'll pay for that, Pegasus!"

"Will I, now?" Pegasus taunts him. "Your foolish attack has already cost you 500 of your life points. Are you willing to risk the rest of them, for a little thing like revenge?"

Bakura narrows his eyes. "Revenge is NEVER little," he snarls, "and it is ALWAYS satisfying."

"No," Yugi murmurs softly. "Revenge can only bring you pain."

Silently, I agree with him, wondering what on earth had possessed me before, that I would agree to such a thing. _It is incredibly dishonorable to condone such an act._ I sigh, finally realizing the truth. _What I have done is wrong!_ I cover my face with my hand in shame. _Nevertheless, what's done is done, and I have to see this through._

Pegasus takes a deep breath, seeming to calm his nerves. I begin to wonder if he is thinking the same thing. But instead of realization and guilt, pride flashes across his features. "You're right, revenge is very rewarding," he declares. "I wouldn't be here today if I didn't believe that. But enough of this. Let the duel continue!"

Both of them lean forward as if they are having a staring match, not a duel. "It is my turn," Pegasus states after a few moments.

"Very well. I highly recommend that you do not waste it," Bakura replies scathingly. He glares at Pegasus while he draws his card. "Go ahead-make your move. But be aware that no matter what you play, I will find a way to beat it."

"We shall see." Pegasus shrugs, and sets another card on the field. "I'll play another monster in face-down defense position. And since none of my monsters can attack, it is your turn now."

"Very well," Bakura says, letting his breath out slowly. "I activate my face-down card, Mystic Plasma Zone!" A gigantic black cloud appears in the middle of the field, whirling violently. "It adds 500 points to my Beast's attack power, and also blocks out your Soul's irritating light."

"Hmm...yes, you have overcome that particular barrier. But now you face a choice. Which of my monsters are you going to attack?" Pegasus asks quizzically.

"You're taunting me, I know it," Bakura hisses. "It won't work. Although I could attack and destroy that aggravating spirit of yours, I know you'd simply sacrifice two more Light monsters and bring her back again. And I can't attack that pixie, either. You've left me no choice, and you're well aware of it."

Pegasus chuckles, but says nothing. He is clearly enjoying himself.

Bakura sighs. "I hate it when I have to follow my opponent's plan. But I MUST attack if I want to end this duel and win my prize!" He sighs again, and holds out his hand imperiously. "Attack his face-down card!"

The beast slashes the card immediately, and returns to his spot in front of his master. But instead of shattering, the card flips up to reveal a gigantic eagle with an engine strapped to his back. "The Sonic Bird! I knew it was a trap!" Bakura groans.

"Yes, and you fell for it, hook, line, and sinker," Pegasus sneers. "His power allows me to search my deck for a magic card, and a special one at that. This duel will soon be over."

Pegasus flips through his deck, selecting his card carefully. "But now it is my turn. And I choose to play a magic card, Rising Air Current!" The wind picks up, blowing the swirling plasma away like so much whipped cream.

Bakura groans. "I bet I know what's coming next," he says.

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

And...do YOU know what's coming next? I'll bet you'd sure like to!

(I am so cruel, ending it like that, aren't I? grins)


	12. Millennium Duel, part 5

I am terribly, terribly sorry for not having done this sooner. I could give you all sorts of excuses, full accounts of why I delayed as each day went by...but I think you'd just rather read the update. ;)

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Part Twelve:

"I bet I know what's coming next."

As the wind majestically flows through his hair, Pegasus grins wryly. "Oh, really?"

Bakura takes a deep breath, in an effort to keep his anger in check. "Well, let's see. At Duelist Kingdom, in your duel with Yugi, there were several instances in which you pretended to have lost. But each and every time this happened, you apparently got lucky, and came back even stronger than before." As he narrows his eyes, Pegasus smirks, but says nothing. "And the same exact thing has been happening here.

"He also played several cards that seemed worthless at first, but later proved to be part of an elaborate plan. He has obviously done this again: remember Senju and that Sonic Bird?" He curls his lip, staring at Pegasus with loathing. "You've been setting this up all match, haven't you! It's obviously going to be a ritual card!"

Pegasus lets out a bark of laughter. "Ooh, good guess--too bad it was wrong." He holds his next card up, chuckling. "Not unless my company promoted the Harpie's Brother--I suppose it's possible--in my absence?"

Mai gasps as the slender avian monster solemnly steps onto the field. "Harpie's Brother?" she whispers, her voice wavering. Then, with a withering sigh, she collapses and falls backwards.

"What da-" Joey cries as she lands in his arms. He grimaces as everyone explodes into laughter at the sight.

But although everyone else is watching Joey's protests, Bakura is silent, disbelief written all over his face. "I...was wrong?" he mutters, oblivious to the outside world.

Pegasus is silent as well, staring at Bakura. _I wonder...what Bakura said earlier made a lot of sense. I hope he doesn't...he'd better not use...._

"Well? What are you waiting for?!?" Bakura fumes when he notices Pegasus' eyes on him. "Attack my beast already! You've got the power to do it, with that dratted Soul and its effect, not to mention the 300 extra points that birdbrain gets from the Harpie Lady in your graveyard. So get it over with!" He crosses his arms, and turns away indignantly.

A broad grin stretches across Pegasus' face. "Humiliating you is SO much fun," he admits, chuckling. "If only there were more time...oh, well, c'est la vie." He shrugs, and turns toward his winged beast. "Show him the power of the wind, my superior Harpie! Destroy that beast and avenge your sister!"

Bakura looks away as the creature's talons shred the mighty beast, not even moving when his life points drop to 2100. After a moment, Yugi calls out tentatively, "Bakura? Are...are you okay?"

Bakura blinks suddenly, and looks around, confused. "Yugi? What? Where..." Then he shakes his head, and snarls a little. "PEGASUS! You...you made me lose control of my host body!"

"Your...host...body?" Pegasus says, narrowing his eyes. He stares at Bakura, who is breathing hard, as if he had just won an intense battle.

Bakura grits his teeth for a moment, as if the real Bakura is trying to take over again; he apparently fails, because seconds later the evil spirit screams, "I will HAVE YOUR HEAD for this!!"

For a moment, Pegasus seems concerned. But he shakes his head and grins again. "Whatever you say. Make your move. It won't matter--this duel will be over within the next two turns--but it will be interesting to watch nonetheless."

Bakura stares at Pegasus for a moment, his expression unreadable. He blinks a few times, apparently having won over Bakura once again, and sighs softly. His face once more takes on its familiar, insane look of pride. "I'll set two cards face-down. You know, you're right...this duel WILL be over in two turns. But it is I who will win."

"Heh...we'll see." Pegasus shrugs. He turns and looks at Kaiba, and I suddenly realize that he is seething. "Hmm...it seems that Kaiba-boy has a lot on his mind...in fact, I think we all do...so I suppose we must move on," he says, and sets two cards on the field. "Too bad...I adore keeping people in suspense! I activate the Hurricane Hex ritual, sacrificing my Soul of Purity and Light and my Dreamsprite to do so."

Bakura's eyes open wide as his former fears are realized. He trembles slightly with some intense emotion, as the wind picks up even more than before, making everyone covers their faces. A dark fog quickly surrounds the two winged creatures, and as the crowd looks on in awe, a pair of glowing eyes shines from deep inside the cloud.

"What is THAT?" Tea gasps, as the mist fades, revealing what looks like a slender gray cat crouching in midair.

Pegasus grins proudly. "This is the rarest card in my deck. It hasn't been released yet, so it's no surprise that you don't recognize...the Flying Sorcerer!" The cat-like creature stands up on its hind legs, unfolding massive, silver wings. It leers at Bakura, and leaps high into the air.

"WHAT?" Tristan groans. "ANOTHER card that no one else has? Man, you don't play fair!"

Pegasus ignores him. _Oh, for Ra's sake...I had hoped he wouldn't use that card. It IS rather unfair._ I sigh once again. _My old friend has disappointed me quite thoroughly today._

Bakura narrows his eyes. "You...I can't believe...." He grits his teeth. "I can't wait to beat you. No one should stoop to this level. I may be evil, but at least I duel honestly."

Pegasus scoffs. "You? Claiming honesty?" He bursts out laughing. "I am really looking forward to winning my Eye back. It will be so much fun, reading your pitiful mind, forcing you to relive every single indecency you've commited over the years."

Bakura rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Just go! This idle banter is beginning to bore me."

"If you say so," Pegasus says, winking happily at the solemn figures in the middle of the field. "Well, both of my monsters have 2900 attack points, and I doubt that your monster can withstand such power. So I'll let my mage have your life points." He waves a hand imperiously. "Clear his pitiful defense out of the way, my mighty Harpie!"

Bakura's Earthbound Spirit screams in agony as the hawk-man drives its claws into him. "And now, for the final touch! Flying Sorcerer, attack him directly, and end this once and for all!"

But as the feline mage soars upward and sends a gigantic gust of wind zooming toward Bakura, a swirling vortex appears. The wind calms down immediately, and Bakura's life points remain intact. "Too bad. You forgot about my magic card! I activated Negate Attack just in time."

It is Pegasus' turn to grit his teeth as Bakura snickers evilly. "You thought you could win...and you almost did!...but you underestimated me. I have fought many times throughout history, in duels much more intense than this." He shrugs. "You lasted longer than most of my opponents, I'll give you that. But it wasn't enough." He smirks, and sets a card on the disk.

"I only needed one more fiend in my graveyard to summon MY ultimate beast, and you just destroyed one." Bakura chuckles. "Now you must face the ruler of the night: the Dark Necrofear!" The bald monster crouches in the middle of the field, staring intently at Pegasus. "And since that was a special summon, I can also set another monster face-down." He places it on the field, and waves a hand at Pegasus. "Your move."

Pegasus' jaw tenses, but he takes a breath to calm himself. "I can still win," he says. "You have only delayed the inevitable." He draws a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Neo the Magic Swordsman! He will bring an end to this duel!"

Bakura only narrows his eyes. "That puny swordsman? You can't be serious," he says, shaking his head.

Pegasus shrugs. "You'll see," he murmurs. As they expected, the proud warrior reappears on the field in a calm crouch. But instead of standing up, he leaps into the air and unfurls a brand-new set of shimmering wings. Grinning, he takes his place next to the hovering sorcerer. "He looks different, hmm? With my mage supporting him, there's nothing you can possibly do to stop him," Pegasus hisses.

"What?" Bakura gasps, his eyes as wide as his Necrofear's. "But how...Neo doesn't have wings...how?"

"Yeah, what he said!" Tristan suddenly cuts in. "What did that mage of yours do to him?"

"Oh, such naivete!" Pegasus chortles. "You should know by now that since I created the cards, I can make them do whatever I want! Yugi may have managed to beat me, but that was just luck...."

"Luck!?!" Yugi mutters indignantly, but no one else hears him.

"....And this time, NOTHING, not even mere chance, can defeat me! My mage gives all Spellcasters on the field the power to fly, and with Rising Air current still active, it protects them from all possible attacks! Any who dare approach shall be destroyed!" He lets out a peal of laughter, which goes on for several minutes.

When he finally stops, Bakura eyes him warily. "So? Are you done yet?" He chuckles at the look on Pegasus' face. "You were always so full of yourself. Did you really think...but no, the time for talking is over. Let us stop trying to defeat each other through our words, and simply DUEL."

Pegasus nods slowly. "Yes, let's. I daresay my monsters are getting impatient...so what are you waiting for? Harpie's Brother, destroy his face-down card!" The avian swoops down, unsheathes his sword, and slashes the card all in one quick movement. "Flying Sorcerer, destroy that ghastly apparition! And finally, Neo, obliterate his life points!"

The crowd gasps as the monsters race toward Bakura. "This might be it!" Tea exclaims.

But Bakura suddenly grins. "You idiot! You fell into my trap!" Bakura flips over his face down card, shouting, "You're not the only one with Monster Reborn--My Beast of Talwar will stop Neo in his tracks!" The beast rises out of the ground, howling, and with a flash of cold metal, the swordsman vanishes.

"And as for your sorcerer," Bakura continues, "he has made a fatal mistake in attacking the Necrofear. Your 'ultimate monster' now belongs to me." As if to confirm this, the winged mage suddenly roars as the Dark Necrofear's severed hands attach themselves to his head. "And since your sorcerer is no longer controlling it, the windstorm created by the Rising Air Current destroys itself." Sure enough, the wind subsides. "Now, MY sorcerer, destroy the last Harpie! And Beast of Talwar, attack his life points! End this match once and for all!"

"No...NO..." Pegasus moans. "Not AGAIN...." He collapses on the ground, not even flinching as the excess energy knocks him back. He lays motionless on the ground, a rag doll lying spread-eagled in the wake of the destruction.

"Uh...Pegasus? Are...are you--" He breaks off as Bakura hisses triumphantly.

I narrow my eyes as Bakura marches forward, holding his hand out as if to call the Millennium Bow to it with sheer willpower. "Stop!" I cry, racing over as he hesitates.

"What on earth are you--" He lets out a gasp as I pick up the Bow angrily, and snap it in half.

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Hmm...I could say that the next (and last) chapter will be up soon, but I've said that so many times now that it wouldn't mean anything. SO...just be patient. (Hey, we waited TWO YEARS for Harry Potter...at least give me a month if I need it, okay? ;)

And...hey, Raia? If you're reading you please email me? I've been trying to email you for a while now...the address you gave me doesn't seem to work!


	13. The Truth Revealed

I am so sorry I took so long to finish this. I won't be surprised if no one even reads it...but at least it's here in case you do want to.

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Part Thirteen:

Time seems frozen as the pieces of the Bow clatter to the ground around me. The wind itself seems unable to produce even a mild breeze. All eyes are focused on me.

"What have you done?" gasps Bakura, after a few seconds.

I sigh with relief. "I will deceive you no longer. My name is Shadi, descendant of the Pharaoh and protector of the Millennium items. I came to Domino City to correct the imbalance created when you stole the Millennium Eye."

Bakura hisses, "You said that before!But what, exactly, does that have to do with you ripping my Bow to pieces!?!"

"Nothing, really. But I must correct you on one thing. This is not the Millennium Bow, and neither is it yours." I bend down and pick up the central piece from the pile, tearing off the last piece of plastic and tossing it to the ground. "This is my item, the Millennium Key."

"What?" cries Tristan. "You mean this was all just a scam?"

"No. I meant no ill will. I simply wished to keep the forces of evil locked away in the Shadow Realm, where they can do no harm. This deception was necessary, since the Millennium Items can only truly change hands after being won in a duel - a Shadow Game. Bakura would never have agreed to this if a Millennium Item had not been involved."

"You're right about that," Bakura growls, taking a step closer. "I never duel without a purpose. But enough with the small talk. That item now belongs to me! Whether it is the Bow or the Key does not matter. If you're so knowledgeable about the ancient rules, then you must know that."

"I'm afraid you are incorrect. The ancient rules are very complex; I have studied them all my life, and I still do not understand them fully. But one very important rule to remember is that words mean a lot. If you say something, always make sure that it is what you mean, for the spirits who govern the items do not read minds. Bakura, you said you were dueling for the Millennium Bow; therefore, that is what you won. It is just your bad luck that it does not exist."

Bakura stares blankly at me. "It's…you planned this from the start…you conniving old fool!" His face twitches for a few seconds, and then, unexpectedly, he smiles. "It doesn't matter. I don't care about those stupid rules anyway. I'll just have to take it by force!"

My eyes widen as he moves closer, like a wild animal moving in for the kill. "What do you think you are doing? My item will be of no possible use to you if you haven't won it. The ancient powers it commands can only be used by the true owner!"

"But I don't want the powers. I just want the items! Once I have all seven, I can free the chaos of the Shadow Realm, and use it to do my bidding! The powers of the separate items are nothing next to the power to control the world! Hah hahahah!"

_He's mad!_ I think, as he advances. _That power is too strong for any minor being to control. Only a god has enough power for that! And if he does try, he'll bring about the end of the world!_ "Don't do this. I do not wish to fight, but I will defend myself if I must!"

"Oh, really? And just what do you think you can accomplish? I have in my possession two of the seven Millennium Items. You only have one. Just give it up peacefully, and I won't have to kill you."

"You are right. Someone with only one Millennium Item would have no chance against you." I close my eyes briefly, concentrating. "But fortunately for me, I am not just "someone". As the sacred protector of the Millennium Temple, I can command any items that have not yet chosen a bearer. Remember, the Millennium Scales are also under my control." The golden artifact materializes in my hand. "And I will not hesitate to use them if I must."

"So, it's to be two against two, then, is it?" Bakura scoffs. "Give me a break. You already know that I am not human, and that I have power far beyond that of you puny mortals. You don't stand a chance! But if that is what you wish…"

"I don't care if I die trying. I cannot let you win." I stare directly into those cold eyes, preparing for his attack. "I will fight you, even if I must do it alone."

"You won't be alone."

Startled, I look around. To my surprise, Yugi is standing next to me, his puzzle glowing brightly. He glances at me, grinning confidently. Some part of me recognizes that grin, and I realize that the spirit of the Pharaoh is in control. "Thank you, Grandfather," I whisper softly.

He smiles reassuringly, and then turns back toward Bakura. "This world is not yours to take. I, too, will fight to protect this world from the likes of you." The Puzzle glows brighter, and he takes a step forward. "It is now three items against two. Do you still think you can win?"

Bakura grits his teeth in aggravation. "Very well. I'll let you live for now," he growls. "But mark my words; I will be back. And then your items will be mine!" He then spins around and marches away, without looking back.

Yugi lets out a sigh of relief, and I can feel the spirit retreating back into his haven. I hang the Key back around my neck, using its power to send the Scales back to my home in Egypt.

Suddenly, Pegasus sits up. "Yugi?" he moans deliriously. He stretches out his hand, groping in the air. Yugi takes hold of his hand, looking at him kindly. "Yugi…please…forgive me." Then Pegasus slumps back onto the ground, and a look of peace spreads across his face.

"Will he be all right?" Yugi asks me, looking concerned.

I examine him closely. "Yes. He will be fine. I will take him back to Egypt with me, and take care of him there. You do not need to worry."

"That's a relief," he says, and he sounds sincere. I stare at him for a moment, impressed. _Compassion for the enemy? After all that Pegasus did to him? Remarkable. He truly is a special boy._

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. "Yugi! Are you all right?" Tea cries, rushing towards us.

"Yeah, I think so," he says. Then he turns to me. "But I still have a lot of questions."

"I'm sure you do," I reply. "And you do have a right to ask, after all this. By the way, I'm sorry for leaving so quickly last time - but I did have a criminal to catch."

"It's okay. I understand. But I am curious - how did you find out that it was Bakura - I mean, the evil spirit - who stole the Millennium Eye?"

"Actually, that was easy." I chuckle, remembering. "I got lucky. I warped to the front of the castle, trying to find Pegasus. I wanted to ask him what had happened. Instead I saw Bakura, holding the Millennium Eye and cackling evilly. I would have confronted him then, but he left too quickly."

"Oh. So then you found Pegasus and decided to team up to get him?"

"Something like that."

"Oh." After a moment, Yugi laughs weakly. "It's funny…I had so many questions I wanted to ask…but now, I can't think of a single one."

I smile knowingly. "Yes, life often seems to work that way."

"Well, _I_ have a question," Tea says, breaking the silence. When no one says anything, she continues. "I want to know more about that story you gave us about the Millennium Items, and the Millennium Bow. Was everything you told us a lie?"

"No, it wasn't," I answer firmly. "I am truly sorry I deceived you. It was necessary for the plan, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed doing it."

She remains silent, staring at me unsympathetically. I turn away, and continue. "Well, anyway, the story Nebamun told you was true - as far as I know. I confess, we don't know very much at all about the Millennium Items. What I told you is our best theory at the moment."

"We?" asks Yugi, suddenly curious. "There are other people who study this stuff?"

"Yes, sort of. I belong to a group of people who study Egyptian hieroglyphics in an attempt to learn about the past. Of course, I know more than most of them, thanks to my heritage, but there are still many mysteries to uncover."

"All right. And what about the Millennium Bow? Did you make up that whole story, or is there some truth to what Nebamun - er, Pegasus - told us?"

"In fact, I'm not sure. I recently found a set of carvings that mention the Bow, but many of the details seem unclear. I really don't know if there even is such an item, or what its true powers may be. I can only hope that if such an item exists, it is well hidden, for the hieroglyphs that surround it speak of danger and death."

Just then, Joey walks up. "Hey, guys, this conversation is interestin' and all, but I really need to get going. I told Serenity I'd stop by this morning, and it's almost noon."

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't keep her waiting," Tristan adds. Joey looks at him sharply, but Tristan ignores him.

"Okay," Yugi agrees. "I'll come with you." He looks back at me, and after a moment, he sighs. "Thank you," he says simply, and turns to leave.

I recognize his tone, and realize that those words did not come from Yugi. I stare at his retreating figure, and whisper softly, "You are very welcome, my Pharaoh." I close my eyes, fixing that image firmly into my memory. Then I place my hand on Pegasus' shoulder, withdrawing the Millennium Key from my robe yet again. _The world is in safe hands,_ I think, as the street fades away and the foggy white energy surrounds me once more.

---------------------------------o---------------------------------

Finally, I'm all done! Now, tell me...is anyone interested in reading a sequel?


End file.
